User blog:TheDS(A) 7/Chronicles of (AT LEAST) sub-rel Bleach: Mimihagi speed
In chapter 555, Tenjiro Kirinji tells Ichigo that travelling from Soul King's Palace to Soul Society would take an entire week. Ichigo thus tells him that now could do it in half a day if he hurried. Ichigo was easily senior captain class in speed before he got his "Royal" power boost, Kirinji refering to the perception he had of Ichigo before that power boost. Meaning Ichigo's speed had increased x14. To avoid the NON-EXISTENT "fallacy" of calc stacking I will do a ridiculous low-end. I will not use any calc for the speed Kirinji was refering to. I will simply make the low-end assumption that it was the speed of sound. Sonic booms have been shown multiple times in Bleach by captain class opponents as well as feats much faster than sound. Thus, low-ending the speed of a character whom easily has senior captain tier speed is a huge lowball and thus any objections to this as a low-end would make no sense as: 1) No calc is being stacked here, we are simply using the direct fact sound speed+ showings have been consistantly shown by captain class beings (such as sonic booms). 2) This low-end is already ridiculous, the results could easily be x100 higher. So if anything, the complaints should be about this calc giving drastically low results in comparison to what it could and should give out. I wont bother calcing for Ichigo, result would be mach 14 which is ridiculously low for him (which furthers my point on how no complaint on the results being valid unless its to point out the result being too low.), instead I will calc Mimihagi's speed. So, Mimihagi travelled from Seireitei to Soul King's Palace in an extremely fast timeframe. But we have no timeframe to follow do we? Well, the fact there isnt a stated timeframe doesnt mean we cant get a timeframe at all. These events took place in their entirety while Yhwach was standing in a trap made by Yorouichi, with everyone present (Ichigo, Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad) borderline standing there doing nothing either. So, how long where they standing there? An hour? 20 minutes? 5 minutes? None of these make sense, everyone was in a rush as they where in conflict to fulfill their own objectives, so assuming they where standing there doing absolutely nothing for even an entire minute seems like a bit too much, but lets go with that for /further/ lowballs sake and say they where indeed standing there an entire minute doing nothing. If going at mach 1 would take a week to travel between SKP and SS, then how fast do you have to be to travel that same distance in 1 minute? Well, the answer is simple. There are 10,080 minutes in a week. So seeing as Mimihagi's feat is performed in a minute at most and not the week Kirinji said, then this feat is AT LEAST mach 10,080. Do note this is a ridiculous low-end, a timeframe of a few seconds would make much more sense. If it was 30 seconds for example, it would double the results, giving mach 20,160. And as well, it is worth reiterating to note as well that using mach 1 was already a huge low-end. Captain class fighters have feats far above mach 1, this includes high travel as shunpo can be used for travel and they occassionally blitz each other with shunpo. The results could honestly easily be 100 times higher, making this feat potentially as high as FTL and thats without even highballing. Category:Blog posts Category:Bleach